Ginshen Uchiha
Ginshen is a Shinobi. He is currently a Genin that just graduated form the academy. His full name is Ginshen Uchiha and he is one of Sasuke's sons. He is currently 31 years old. He has blue hair because of reasons. His name is a play on Gin senshi, meaning silver warrior in Japanese Personality Despite his rather gruff appearence,he is generally laid back but quickly becomes very serious if needed.has very low self-esteem, stemming from the fact that he has every single fight he's ever been in. He has always had interest in silver,and even insisted that his primary weapons be composed of it. Combat Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu Transformation Jutsu Silver skin jutsu-This jutsu allows to turn any part of his opponents body to silver if he slashes them with a silver weapon. This weighs his opponent down , stifles movement, and blocks blood flow. After it is somewhere he can change it's flexibility and density. He can use it on himself as a coat of armor. Chidori- A lightning This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. This was taught to him by Sasuke after Ginshen was nearly killed in a battle with Masashi Akuma. Nature Transformation Fire He can currently use Fire Release:Great fire ball technique,as it is a coming of age passage in the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Flame Formation-After manifesting small flames on each finger of one hand, the user then slams their palm on the ground, resulting in the creation of a cylindrical barrier enveloping a location of their choosing, protecting anything contained within and burning whatever comes into contact with the barrier's exterior. Fire Realese:Dragon Fire Technique- The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. A line of enemies can be used as the conductor as well. The flames are meant to target, and assault the enemy's upper body just like a projectile weapon. Taijutsu Shurikenjutsu-Ginshen is also well-versed in weapons use such as kunai and shuriken. As of now, he can use techniques like Shadow Shuriken Technique in which he can hide one shuriken in the shadow of another and the Manipulated Shuriken Technique which allows him to control the path of giant shuriken using wire strings. Kenjutsu Iadio - Iaidō<(居合道) refers to a specific style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than ones executed with the sword already drawn. The speed at which these techniques can be executed — the initial strike in particular — is such, that when performed by a skilled user, it can prevent enemy shinobi from forming hand seals (and thus ninjutsu), by exploiting the small opening that these movements create. This makes them highly effective against most shinobi and potentially, those of even Hanzō's calibre, if performed by one who has mastered the style, such as Mifune. Dojutsu Sharingan Ginshen unlocked his sharingan when he believed his mother was killed by Masashi Akuma. He currently has the secondary stage of sharingan in his left eye and the final stage in his right. The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them.[6] They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan As of now his fighting is mainly done with his silver Kusarigama. He is a fast fighter a likes to move quickly. He also skilled in hand to hand combat. In either case he targets weakpoints such as joints,pressure points,and the face. He also carries a ninja short sword and a sword. (That was given to him by Sasuke.) Genjutsu As a user of the Sharingan, Ginshen is quite skilled with Genjutsu. His personal Sharingan genjustu involves his opponent being wrapped in chains while swords slowly stab them from their feet to their chest. There is a long, thin chain floating above their forehead and it falls one lnik at a time. With each link that falls, another sword stabs. If his intent is to kill in reality the persons body will be chaning to silver from the feet upward. Medical Ninjutsu Mystical Palm Technique He has basic knowledge of poisons and has concocted one that scatters thoughs and causes a mild delirium, making the victim vulnerable. He uses a poison that specifically targets the ocular nerves. This makes things like sharingan and byakugan see several of the same chakra flows and makes them look erratic. Mission Tracker Growing Vegetables - D-rank Reward: 50,000 ryo each Date: 10/27/13Snake Infestation - C-rank Reward: 100,000 ryo each Date: 12/20/13Orochimaru's Return - S-rank Reward: 2,000,000 ryo each Date: 12/23/2013 Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja Category:Uchiha Category:Pages added by Leogian4511 Category:Characters